


Guilty as Charged: A Doccubus Love Story

by avid_reader615



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avid_reader615/pseuds/avid_reader615
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo and Lauren are in love with each other- but neither has admitted it. After three long years of working together, something happens to inspire them to come clean. COMPLETE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first half of my first day at my summer internship had gone by quickly and eventfully. Along with the other three interns, I went through an orientation to the technology and software that we would be working with during the summer, and then we were shown the wide hallway where four or five desks were scattered. This was the intern hallway, as we quickly discovered, and it was to be our home away from home for the next three months. 

The boss, John Clark, came to welcome us first thing that morning before he and most of the other attorneys left to walk over to the court house. John’s right hand woman, Sarah, who also happened to be the office manager, helped us get settled in the intern hall. I was delighted to see that they had made nameplates for each of us ahead of time. Isabeau Dennis, my gleaming nameplate announced to all who would walk by.

I was pleased that my desk was next to a large window that overlooked the lobby. I was also strategically located next to the printer we would all be sharing. I sat down and smiled. This internship at the public defender’s office was highly competitive, and I felt excitement and pride swell in my chest as I looked around the intern hall. Even though I had worked as a clerk the summer before, I was the only one of last summer’s clerks that had been selected to even interview for the internship. 

The intern hall was filled with the chatter of my fellow interns- we were all looking forward to finding out which team we would be assigned to for the summer. The intern hall wasn’t so much a hallway as a large room that connected one part of the office with the other and overlooked the lobby, which sat at the middle of the L shaped building. Nevertheless, it was a high traffic area and probably not intended to house work spaces, but we were happy to have our own space. 

Sarah came back after giving us a few minutes to settle in before she directed us all to the large conference room where John and several attorneys were gathering for a lunch in our honor. We were seated next to our supervising attorneys at lunch. 

I was assigned to work with Patrick Murray, the chief of the team of attorneys assigned to circuit court, division two. The attorneys worked in teams according to which court in which they were assigned. I had worked as a clerk the preceding summer and recognized Patrick as a friendly guy and a well-respected advocate.

I had spent my 1L summer mainly writing memos for the attorneys assigned to the DWI division, so there were a lot of attorneys and staff that I never really interacted with or met. The clerks worked part-time doing research, and did not get to spend any time in court or with clients. As an intern, I would get to practice under supervision. I was hoping that this summer would be my opportunity to show John Clark that he needed to hire me on as a staff attorney after I finished my third year. 

Lunch went well. Patrick and I got along easily and he spent most of lunch talking about the cases that his team needed help with and asking me about my goals for the summer. After lunch I walked with Patrick to the part of the office where my new team of attorneys had their offices. He called out down the hall for team two to assemble in his office.

I smiled and greeted George, a newer attorney, who came in first. I recognized him from law school. He has been a 3L when I was a 1L. I felt a blush creep up my neck as George took his sweet time in tearing his eyes away from my chest. I was spared feeling self- conscious in the next moment though when the most beautiful woman I had ever seen walked hurriedly into the room. She was grumbling an apology to Patrick and going on about a prosecutor. 

She rolled her eyes and flipped her flowing blonde hair over her shoulder, and all the while I stared with unabashed admiration. She was tall and lean with long legs that looked absolutely delicious in her pencil skirt and heels. She looked to be only a year or two older than me. I had seen her from a distance the summer before, never finding an excuse to interact with her. I remembered the first time that I had ever seen her, because at that time I had the distinct sensation of what I imagine it feels like to be struck by lightning, except without the burns, pain, and probable death. 

The second she finally made eye contact I was utterly thunderstruck all over again. I felt the waves of electricity wash over my being as our eyes locked. It took me a moment to realize that she had stuck her hand out to shake mine. I could swear the slightest blush crept onto her cheek above her well defined jaw line as she cocked an eyebrow and curled up the corners of her extremely kissable lips into a smirk. 

Oh holy shit, I was in trouble. I quickly jutted out my hand immediately relishing the tingling warmth of hers as her slender fingers clasped my hand firmly. I willed myself to look away from those deep honey-colored eyes that I wanted so suddenly and desperately to get lost in. Glancing at the floor and then back at our hands, I withdrew my hand and said in the most even and professional tone I could muster, “Hi, my name is Bo.” “Lauren Lewis,” she said smiling with a curious expression on her face and sparkle in her eyes. “You must be our summer intern.” 

I was grateful when Patrick broke off the explanation he had offered George in answer to a question George asked right as Lauren came in. He said, “Well team, this is obviously Bo, as you just learned, and she is going to hang out with us this summer soak up some knowledge and hopefully handle all of our most frustrating probation violation hearings. George, Patrick, and Lauren laughed. I flashed my most charming smile and met Lauren’s eyes, “I am eager to learn and make myself useful in any way you all see fit.”

Patrick clapped me on the back in a jovial manner and told me that I would be spending most of my summer shadowing him, but Lauren and George would also bring me research requests and occasionally I would shadow one or the other of them in court. I had managed to focus my attention on Patrick, but I swore I could feel Lauren’s eyes on me. 

Lauren and George left to go back to their offices, and I tried to ignore the irrational feeling of sadness that gripped my heart when Patrick said I would not really spend much time working with the junior attorneys of team two. Who was I kidding? There was only one junior attorney I was disappointed not to be working with, and she had just left me reeling from the moment our eyes met. 

It was late Friday afternoon as I sat at my desk trying to focus on the case I was reading, but I could not even believe that the breathtaking blonde who had haunted my dreams last summer was now one of my supervisors. I never even got up the courage to talk to her last summer when I was a lowly clerk. If I was being honest, I’d admit that I thought about her over the course of the last academic year. I even saw her once at a coffee shop near campus. I blushed as I remember making a beeline detour into that coffee shop to get a better look at her. That was a few months ago. I had hoped to steal glances at her this summer when I applied for the internship, but I somehow never calculated actually having to interact! 

I was drifting on my thoughts of Lauren and the crazy sensations that she caused when I heard someone calling my name. “Bo…are you ok?” I looked up and saw George standing next to my name plate smiling. “So, Isabeau Dennis, Patrick is out of town most of next week for the annual death penalty seminar. He said that you should spend Monday and Wednesday with Lauren in court and Tuesday and Thursday with me. Lauren is going to email you about Monday.

I thought I would stop by and check on that motion I asked you research. You know I called your name twice before you looked up. Are you sure everything is alright?” “Yes George, thank you. I was just hyper focused on my research and thinking through approaches to that motion,” I lied, but flashed a brilliant smile. His smile got even brighter and he placed his hand on my shoulder before saying, “Very good. I look forward to reading you work. If you are half as smart as you are attractive, then they may fire me and hire you to replace me before you even pass the bar.”

I smiled to cover my less than fantastic reaction to his comment about my appearance. I knew I was attractive- everyone had told me that my entire life- not that I was complaining. I worried though that my colleagues, adversaries, and clients would not take me seriously though. I had never endured more inappropriate innuendo than I had since setting foot in the law school. The good ole boys network is alive and thriving in the legal profession. 

On the upside, at least I could get their attention. One of my best friends at the law school was utterly brilliant, but passed over left and right for internships because she was plain and not particularly fit. We had all heard the stories about high dollar civil law firms hiring pretty young women to boost the “diversity” of the firm. They would bury those women in paper pushing glorified paralegal roles until they married, got pregnant and quit or just flat out quit after watching their male counterparts being groomed for litigation and leadership in the firm. 

Luckily this was all no great loss to me. I went to law school as a career change. I had worked after college as a community counselor and teacher in the urban core of my hometown for five years before applying to law school. It was in those years trying to help the most vulnerable in society that I realized I was a fixer and a protector at heart. My mother always accused me of having a savior complex, but I have this deep and abiding drive to use my powers- my intelligence, my charm, my fierceness to advocate for the people that everyone else wants to throw away.

I realized in my early career that I needed more power to help people sort through the constant crises that plague the disenfranchised and disadvantaged people in my community. Law school was my solution, and after hearing John Clark speak at the law school my 1L year, I suspected that indigent defense was where I would find my heart and my passion. I laughed out loud thinking back on my journey to this internship- “where I would find my heart and passion.” Even though I knew it would never happen, I wondered whether the effect Lauren Lewis had on me was indicative of finding my heart and passion in more ways than one.

ONE YEAR LATER- Lauren’s POV

I walked in preoccupied with my thoughts about the suppression motion I needed to file that day when I nearly ploughed into Bo right inside my office door. “Oh shit!” I looked at Bo. She had the better part of a latte running down her blouse. “I- I’m so sorry!” she stammered. A flash of irritation had spread across my face, but when I looked up into Bo’s deep chocolate eyes, I was gripped by the need to comfort her. 

“It’s ok, Bo. I am sorry I just almost tackled you! I was in a hurry and didn’t expect you…. and you brought me coffee, didn’t you?” I glanced over at my desk where steam was rising off a to-go cup from the coffee shop down the street. Bo blushed and hung her head a little. “Yeah,” she said, “I stopped in to start my first day as a staff attorney right, and I thought you might like one too. Think of it as a thank you present for agreeing to train me for the first six weeks.” I smiled at her thoughtfulness. 

No matter what I told myself, I always found myself melting in this woman’s presence. I had hoped that during the few months apart from when she left the office to study for the bar exam until now, the intense attraction and butterflies would fade. I was so very wrong. “I keep extra blouses and such for court stashed in my office for just such an occasion,” I offered. “You might want to do the same- consider this my first lesson to you as a junior attorney.” 

We stood there smiling at each other. I loved the way her eyes sparkled when she smiled at me. Returning quickly to my senses, I went through the blouses that I had stashed on hangers behind my door and found the largest one I had at the office. Bo was very fit, but also more voluptuous than I. I was concerned about whether my blouses would work. I could see the flicker of doubt on her face as she accepted the blouse and scurried off to the ladies room. 

TWO YEARS LATER

I sat across from Bo listening to her click her pen in and out nervously. We were sitting deep inside the jail waiting for our client to be brought down to speak to us. I was glad to have snagged this room with a proper table and three chairs. We had to review the discovery with our client and it was going to be a long, difficult meeting. 

This was the first major felony case that Bo had worked on with me. Patrick has asked me to allow Bo to be second chair. She usually was second chair on Patrick’s cases, as he was the supervisor for us both. I had been glad for Patrick to be Bo’s main supervisor. Patrick was fifteen years older than Bo and I and much more experienced as an attorney and public defender. I did not feel comfortable being the primary mentor for someone so close to my own age, even though I had five years of practice under my belt.

If I was being honest, it was also part of my attempt to keep distance between Bo and I. It had been two years since she first went to court with me as a summer intern, and I had yet to recover from the intense attraction and butterflies feeling in my stomach when she was around. We spent a lot of time together at work- talking about cases and hanging out at the end of the day in each other’s offices. We always gravitated towards each other at office happy hours and went to lunch often with Patrick and our other friends in the office, but I was careful not to spend time with Bo outside of work or work-related social outings.

I knew it would be highly inappropriate to act on my attraction to her, and I was not convinced that she reciprocated in the least. I used to think that she did. I always caught her stealing glances at me during staff meetings. She always stood closer to me than she did to our colleagues. She still did a lot of little thoughtful things for me on a regular basis- like that time she brought me coffee on her first day as a staff attorney.

I spaced out remembering that morning and how impossibly hot she looked with her cleavage busting out of that blouse she borrowed from me. I smile must have spread across my face… “Lauren,” Bo said. “Earth to Lauren.” I looked up at her. She was smiling at me. “Hey buddy, where did you go just then?” she asked. “Just thinking about the day,” I said weakly hoping she would change the subject. 

“ So, I am thinking about breaking it off with Dyson,” Bo said suddenly. I looked up at her and studied her face. She had a curious expression in her eyes that I couldn’t quite read. “That is a serious turn of events,” I replied neutrally. “Are you unhappy?” I asked. “Yes,” Bo said after several seconds of staring intently at me and clicking her pen. She continued, “Dyson wants a commitment from me, and I am not ready. He says that he is in love with me, but I am not in love with him. I think that I just wanted so badly to be in a relationship, and he was good for that for these last several months, because we are great friends.” 

After returning her intense gaze, I dropped my eyes to her pen and replied, “Hmm, well if you cannot reciprocate his feelings, then it may be best for you to let him move on.” “Yeah,” Bo said with a slight tremor in her voice, “it isn’t fair for me to string him along when I know my heart cannot belong to him.” I looked up at that statement and found Bo’s molten chocolate eyes boring a hole through my soul. I returned her gaze allowing the strength of my emotion and feelings for her that I have kept locked down so long to swell in my chest.

I wondered if she could see what I was thinking and feeling in my eyes. How could she not? But just then our client walked into the room. I quashed the emotions and put on my game face. My client needed me to be emotionally and intellectually present for this discussion and evidentiary review, and I would not allow my fantasy life about my coworker to in any way negatively impact my focus on doing my best for him. After our meeting was over, I hurried out of the jail with Bo in tow.

I bid her goodbye in the parking lot and mumbled something about having to meet a friend- it was 6:00 pm before we had finished the client meeting and made our way out from behind all of the massive sliding metal doors in the jail. I avoided Bo as best I could for two weeks after that. When we finally went to lunch together a couple of weeks later Bo seemed sad and almost timid around me. I heard from Patrick that she had ended it with Dyson. 

Patrick said that Bo was having a hard time working through it, but that she told him it was only fair. She told him that she would want someone to do the same for her and be honest about not wanting her. I wished I could do the opposite. I wished I could tell her just how much I wanted her, but I just couldn’t take the chance. What if she didn’t feel the same way? It would ruin our friendship and make my work life awful- not to mention that I didn’t think I could take the rejection.

I had pined away for her for two years already. She was intelligent, kind, funny, thoughtful, and beyond gorgeous. I just needed to accept that she was unattainable, and even if she wasn’t, it was neither appropriate nor acceptable to date a colleague, especially one you helped to train.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> feedback will be much appreciated..

THREE YEARS LATER- Bo’s POV  
“Lauren…” I breathed out her name as she swept me up in her arms. “Bo! Oh my god! Where were you hit?” she screamed. And then in the same breath she cried, “Get an ambulance!” Kenzi, our intern, shook the shock out of her body and swiftly dialed 911. There was a flurry of activity, sounds, smells all around me, but the only thing I could focus on was Lauren. The way her body felt warm next to mine, and strong. She had her arms under my back and her hand behind my neck and head. She looked so beautiful. If only she knew how I felt, but then for a few moments everything faded to black. When I came to, I had a magnificent old Pearl Jam song in my head, and I was lying flat on my back. I was being lifted by EMTs into an ambulance. I felt panicked for a moment until I saw her again. She was talking- to me- but I didn’t know what she was saying. I heard the pounding of my heart in my ears and felt the searing pain in my thigh.

It was the next evening when I was cleared for release from the hospital. My parents and my boss were there. I was thankful to see John, my boss. I knew that my parents would be polite in their raging disapproval of my chosen profession as long as he was there. After all, I had told my mom earlier that day that John has been a public defender for thirty years, and he has never been shot investigating a case. The wound was painful, but not life threatening. 

Lauren and Kenzi had acted fast in getting paramedics on the scene, and the bullet had missed my femoral artery, pushing clear through my leg. I would be on crutches for a while and require physical therapy, but the surgeon expected a full recovery. I sighed with relief when I finally dropped all my weight on the couch in my house. I thanked my parents for their help and support, and then insisted that they leave.

I needed time to process the events of the past couple of days. I lay down on the couch and snuggled with my cat, Hamster. Hamster always knew when I was not feeling well. He settled into a ball on my stomach and started purring. I closed my eyes and blissfully indulged in the memory of Lauren’s body next to mine. The way she had rushed to my side understanding what had happened even before I. The fear in her eyes… those big warm brown beautiful eyes.

“I would happily get shot every day for a chance to be so close to her over and over again,” I thought to myself, before laughing at my own ridiculousness. The next morning I awoke to the sound of my phone. Forgetting myself for a moment and seeing that it was 10:00 a.m. I answered in a panic, expecting my boss to be demanding to know why I was not in court. Hello, I am so sorry,” I began. “Hello? Bo? Sorry for what- did I wake you? I am the one who should be apologizing.” 

It was Lauren’s voice, not John’s. “Lauren, I’m sorry- I thought you were John, and that I was late for court,” I said sheepishly. “Bo, court should be the last thing on your mind this morning! You need to focus on resting and recuperating. And anyway”, she said brightly, “it’s Saturday.” “I just called to check on you. I wanted to know how you were feeling and whether you needed anything?” I need you, Lauren. I thought to myself, before thanking her for calling and assuring her that I was just ordered to rest for a few days. I also filled her in on the need for me to begin physical therapy starting Monday. She was quiet for a moment. The silence hung heavy as though she had something she wanted to ask me. Then she spoke though, and she told me that she had met with our boss that morning. 

He wanted us both to see a therapist through the employee assistance plan to work through the trauma from the shooting. I scoffed aloud. Being an attorney, and specifically, a public interest attorney specializing in criminal law, we saw and heard things that no one should ever see or hear- on a regular basis. A stray bullet to the leg while investigating a case was far less unsettling to my mind than some of the pictures I had seen and stories I carried around in confidence.

I assumed Lauren would feel the same way, but she surprised me when she said, “I think it is a good idea, Bo. I am going to go, and I promised John that I would see to it that you went also.” “What the fuck, man…” I said, letting my voice trail off as I mumbled about how I thought she was on my side. “I am on your side, Bo. Seeing you lying on the ground the other day, covered in your own blood. I can’t shake the image from my mind. I was so scared. I…” “Lauren,” I cut her off, “It’s ok. It is normal to feel scared when shots are fired near you, and especially when one of the bullets hits your work buddy.” I laughed softly. “Hey, if you want someone to talk to about it, you know I am always here for you.” “Thanks, Bo” she said. “I wish that is all it was.” 

Intrigued, I quickly asked what she meant, but she brushed me off with a quip about probably losing our best intern after that day. “Kenzi is one tough cookie. I think she has what it takes, and I think she will stick around,” I said. I tried to shift the conversation back to Lauren’s earlier remark, but she said she had to go- she was in the checkout line at the grocery store and didn’t want to be rude. We said goodbye. She said she would call or text to check on me later and to let her know if I needed anything at all.

XXX

I smiled to myself and tried to ignore the butterflies in the pit of my stomach. I was looking forward to getting out of the office this afternoon to do some case investigation, but Bo was coming, and being in close proximity to her always made me feel nervous. Kenzi, my intern, has enthusiastically agreed to join us. I really wasn’t keen on taking law students to this particular part of town, but Kenzi was more competent than most, and I was grooming her to join our firm upon graduation. Besides, her presence meant that it would not just be me and Bo. 

Bo had the potential to be a really good attorney. She had strong instincts and an uncanny ability to not only sort through to the essence of human behavior, but tell the story. She lacked experience and confidence in her litigation skills, though. Only two years before she had been my intern. I lobbied hard for her to get a job when she graduated, but I had long since decided to keep my role in that process to myself.

She thought Patrick, our mutual friend and colleague, was to thank for her livelihood. She had been Patrick’s intern longer than she was mine. She would proudly tell anyone what an amazing lawyer he is, and how he was the best mentor a young lawyer could have. It hurt my feelings at first, but Patrick really is an amazing lawyer. He had also helped to train me. Besides, since Bo joined the firm as an assistant public advocate, I had kept a professional distance. We had lunch together regularly with Patrick and others. We also spent several afternoons a week talking about cases, but I was careful to avoid our friendship spilling over into after-hours. 

There was something about Bo. I noticed it the very first time that I saw her. I felt like I had been struck by lightning. I often wondered if she felt it too. Sometimes I caught her staring at me- especially during staff meetings, when everyone is supposed to be looking at the boss. When she was my intern, there was no doubt how inappropriate my feelings and thoughts about her were, but even now as she has become my equal in the firm, I knew we would be judged severely. She probably didn’t even think of me the same way. Maybe she wasn’t staring at all, but looking back at me wondering why I stole so many glances her way. What an embarrassing thought! And anyway, after three years here in one capacity or another, she would have asked me out by now if she was interested.

“Ready to roll?” Bo asked, walking into my office and startling me out of my private reverie. Think of the devil… I smiled and nodded. “We just need to swing by Kenzi’s cube and we’ll be ready,” I said. We were working on one of my murder cases- several homeless folks had turned up dead within a couple of weeks of one another, and three people were arrested. I had been assigned to represent one of the defendants on behalf of our firm. 

My client was maintaining her innocence. She said that she had been drinking with both of the people that died the night before the first guy was found. She said he had been a friend. I knew the best way to start working up the case was to get my feet on the ground and go to the scene. I had already sent my investigator out to take pictures and try to interview the people that were around, but there was no substitute for seeing the scene for yourself. In a serious case like this, there is a good chance that you will need to describe it in words to a jury later. Bo had volunteered to work on the case with me as second chair. She wanted more trial experience, and serious violent crimes were the most likely to make it to trial in the broken and cynical criminal injustice system. I consented, happy to have her perspective and assistance throughout the case. 

We would have this one for a couple of years at least. Bo insisted on driving, she had a classic old Camaro that she loved to drive. It made her so happy to show it off and Kenzi was appropriately impressed. I let Kenzi ride shotgun. When we arrived, Bo parked on the street across a field from the homeless camp where the first body had been found. The cops had cleared out the camp and run most people off, but it was only a matter of time before the camp was resettled. We took a look at the spot where the body had been found, on a rocky outcropping just above the little creek. The spot was down a fairly steep embankment. 

We had been there half an hour looking around and taking pictures, when we all heard shouting coming from the apartment complex up the hill. That was when it happened, shots rang out. It was so loud, and it was coming from only maybe fifty yards away in the parking lot of the apartment complex. I grabbed Kenzi and threw her to the ground acting out of instinct, because she was standing right next to me. Bo was over by the creek though. She was even closer to the parking lot. I turned in time to see a man with a handgun chasing a woman through the thin woods between the parking lot and the creek.

I was seized by panic, I opened my mouth to scream for Bo to get away from there, but my voice caught in my throat as I heard another shot fire. It missed the woman and hit Bo. The man and woman saw what had happened and took off running the other way. I tore across the distance between us and grabbed Bo up into my arms holding her body close to mine while I screamed for Kenzi to call for an ambulance. I could see the blood seeping onto the ground and tried to assess the source to apply pressure. I found she had been shot in the leg. I had Kenzi wrap my jacket around Bo’s leg. 

Bo passed out pretty quickly, probably from the blood loss and pain. I held her close, not caring who saw. The fear that I felt in those moments changed me. I had seen the man with the gun moving towards Bo. She had her back turned and did not see. Sheer terror cascaded through my body when I realized he could shoot her. He could kill her. I could lose her, and she would never know that I loved her. As the EMTs lifted her up into the ambulance I whispered to her that I would meet her at the hospital. She was unconscious and couldn’t hear me, but I wanted to be reassuring nonetheless. I was overcome by relief when her eyes flitted open for a few moments right before I got out of the ambulance. I looked into her eyes, and I whispered, “don’t leave me, Bo.”

I had gone to the hospital with Kenzi in Bo’s old Camaro. She would be pissed that I let Kenzi drive it, but I was too shaken. Poor Kenzi was in shock, but she seemed to bounce back faster than I did. We drove to the hospital in silence, except for the phone call to our boss, John and colleague, Patrick. When we got to the hospital, John and Patrick pulled up almost right behind us. We all went into the ER and waited. It was not too long before a doctor came out and told us that Bo was stable and would be going into surgery shortly. 

The doctor and nurses were reassuring that she was very likely to be just fine. The bullet had not hit anything that would cause permanent disability. By the time we got the good news, Bo’s family members had arrived and taken over. I gave her keys to her father. Kenzi and I got a ride back to our cars at the office with Patrick and John. John requested to meet with Kenzi and I the following morning to debrief. 

XXX -Bo’s POV

After dozing off on the couch with Hamster stretched out by my side most of the afternoon, I woke up Saturday evening again to the sound of my phone ringing. It was my mom. She wanted to check on me. I assured her that I was fine- just resting with Hamster. I hung up and sat up slowly. I felt like hell. My leg just throbbed with pain- achy and insistent, but bearable. 

“I bet I look like hell, too,” I said scratching Hamster behind the ears. He looked at me adoringly. Hamster was my best friend. “I wish we could find someone to share our love, old pal.” I smirked and said aloud, “or rather, I wish that Lauren would come to her senses and fall madly in love with me.” Hamster stretched out and hopped off the couch, as though offended that his affection was not enough for me.

I picked up my phone again and was struck by the urge to call Lauren. I could have died, and she would never have known that I have spent the last three years of my life longing for her. I dialed her number. I felt emboldened. I felt foolish. I felt determined as I heard her voice come through the speaker. “Hello, Bo?” “Uh, hi Lauren,” I said suddenly not feeling so bold. Silence. “Bo? Are you there?” I heard a tone of concern and confusion in her voice. “Yeah, Lauren, I’m sorry. I just. I shouldn’t have called.” I stumbled over my words trying to buy time to think about how to tell her that she was the love of my life. 

“Lauren?” “Yes, Bo?” “Lauren, it’s just that.. Well, have you ever noticed any sort of connection between us?” I froze, and my face flushed hot and deep red. I cannot believe that I just said that to her. But then I heard her with a tone that sounded a little guarded but also hopeful, “Yes, Bo. I have felt a connection with you since the first day we met.” 

My heart leapt out of my chest with joy and hope. “Lauren?” I said. “I have been lying here thinking about the day I was shot. I wanted to thank you for taking care of me. For holding me- I was so scared….” “Bo, it was the least I could do.” Lauren had cut me off. “Bo, I am glad you also feel we have a special connection… a special friendship. And I was just glad that I could be there with you when you needed me.” 

I sat disappointed staring at a spot on the floor in front of me. I had been about to tell her that I was so scared that I would die without telling her how I truly felt, but I guess I should feel relieved that she cut me off assuming I was just thanking her for being my friend, I thought to myself bitterly. “Lauren, I… yeah, well thanks again.” I deflated and quickly hung up. Maybe the pain meds were telling me to say something I would regret anyway.

XXX- Lauren’s POV

My heart is pounding. This is ridiculous- could Bo possibly feel the same way about me? The tone in her voice tonight was different. She didn’t have the usual swagger in her voice that I find so sexy. She sounded insecure and then she hung up so quickly. I panicked when she started talking about our connection. I have long since wondered whether she felt it too. That electricity- I closed my eyes and thought about her. Bo was exquisitely beautiful with her dark hair and eyes- so striking against her pale skin- her perfectly full breasts and ass. Mmm, damn. 

Every time I let myself think about her, I get so wet. My best friend, Maggie, named my vibrator after Bo. Thank god we have been friends for twenty years, and she never has occasion to interact with Bo. She is the only one who knows how I feel. Fuck. I have to find out- I should not have cut her off like that. I let my anxiety get the best of me. I need to see her in person, but I should call Maggie and get a head check first. 

“Maggie? Hey!” “Hi Lauren, what’s going on?” She rejoined brightly. “You sound excitable- let’s have it. Did you finally fuck Bo?” She laughed out loud through the phone. “No, but there have been some developments on that end, and I need to know whether you think I should really go for it.” “Lauren, how many times have I told you to ask her out, to kiss her, to try?” Maggie asked, sounding a little exasperated. “I know you have to mull over everything carefully, but three years is long enough to consider the consequences. It isn’t like inter-office romance is unusual, even if it is sometimes looked down on. Are you going to tell me what happened?!” 

“No Maggie,” I said. “For once in my life I am going to go with my heart. I am going to Bo’s house to tell her how I feel tonight.” “Whoa, Lauren! Really? What has gotten into you?” Maggie asked incredulously. “I almost lost her the other day, and it shook me to the core. Besides, her behavior has given me some hope. I can’t let this moment pass. Three years of longing and waiting for I don’t know what is enough.” I felt confident as I said it. “Good luck! No matter what happens, remember I love you and Bo should if she has any damn sense!” Maggie said enthusiastically.

XXX- Bo’s POV

I had gotten myself showered with some difficulty and was now making my way back towards the couch to commune with Hamster and Netflix when the doorbell rang. I wasn’t expecting anyone. I slowly made my way to the door and looked out the window to the side of the porch. It was Lauren! My heart leapt again in my chest. I paused for a brief moment and took a deep breath. I then opened the door with a smile spreading across my face that I could simply not contain.

“Lauren...” I said somewhat breathlessly. She smiled and stared deeply into my eyes. There it was- that connection. It was electric. It was palpable, and I was certain for the first time in three long years that we both felt it. I invited her in. I indulged my desire to bathe my eyes in her beauty- I looked her up and down slowly, caressing her body with my eyes- I couldn’t help it. I did have the grace to be embarrassed when I finally looked back into her eyes and saw the self-satisfied smirk on her face. 

She was radiant-I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to touch her. I wanted to run my fingers through her beautiful blonde hair and pledge my undying love and devotion to her. I didn’t know where to start, but I knew this time that I would not let her cut me off. “Lauren,” I began, “I am sorry I hung up so quickly earlier. I didn’t really express myself to you the way I meant and I got a little flustered.” 

“It’s my fault, Bo. I cut you off. I shouldn’t have. It was rude, and I wished immediately after you hung up that I hadn’t done that. Actually, that is why I am here.” It was my turn to cut her off- feeling my love and desire for her rise in me, I moved towards her forgetting myself and my crutch. I stumbled and just caught myself on the chair by the door. 

Lauren came to me and caught me partially sliding one graceful arm under my own and pulling me into her. I laughed a little out of embarrassment. She just smiled and stared into my eyes. I felt so exposed in that moment. I was vulnerable physically and emotionally. I was pulsing with adrenaline and anticipation. She could not have come here like this if she wasn’t feeling the same connection that I felt- and it was definitely not friendship. 

She gently and reverently pushed her lips to mine- still holding me. I wrapped my arms around her and pushed into her kiss. I felt her lips part to grant entrance to my tongue. We kissed long and deep, tongues intertwined. It was so much more than I had ever imagined and yet not nearly enough. I pulled back and caught my breath. I looked at her carefully. “I have loved you since the day I met you Lauren Lewis.” 

XXX- Lauren’s POV

She opened the door. I watched the smile play across her lips. In that moment, we both knew why I was there. She undressed me with her eyes. I basked in the desire radiating from her eyes. She moved towards me- she forgot her injury. She faltered, but I caught her and hugged her to my chest. She giggled a little probably feeling embarrassed forgetting her injury.

I just smiled as I focused on communicating my love and desire for her through my eyes. I kissed her. I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers gently letting the electricity of her touch shred through my body. She deepened the kiss almost immediately, and we hungrily explored each other’s mouths with our tongues. She drew back for breath and then she told me what I had scarcely dared to hope, that she loved me. My insecurity and worry melted away in that moment. 

“Bo,” I said softly, “I am yours, and I always will be.” I always have been, I thought to myself, because “if I am being honest,” I said aloud, “I feel like I have been waiting for you my entire life.” Bo smiled and hugged me tight to her, when she pulled back to look at me, I could see a tear trailing down her cheek. “Lauren, you are the love of my life.” She took my hand and we made our way to her bedroom. I carefully helped her onto the bed. I undressed her reverently, relishing every touch, every moment.

I kissed her deeply once we had both dispatched with our clothing. I laid my body against hers- feeling her skin against mine set me aflame with desire and I was overwhelmed with emotion. I nibbled on her neck and earlobe and increasing pressure moved on to her nipples. Rubbing her perfect breasts with my hands I kissed her stomach and moved carefully to her thighs. I gingerly moved her injured leg and she opened herself to me.

I could feel the warmth and desire radiating off her velvet. I dipped my tongue in and ran the length of her. I sought out her swollen clit and took her into my mouth alternately sucking and teasing her with my tongue. I felt her desire grow and she rocked her hips against my head. I penetrated her with my tongue- Bo moaned in pleasure. “Please baby…” she said, begging for release. I slid in two fingers stroking her until I found just the right spot. Then I set my mouth back about the happy task of massaging her aching, engorged clit. I went slow and firm to make it last. I felt her clench around my fingers as she cried out my name and grabbed my hair cramming my face down into her wet velvet heat. Bo came for me, and it felt in that moment like all I had ever wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

I was so swept up in the moment; I led her to my bed. I am slightly ashamed to say that I dismissed every concern that threatened to intrude upon us almost before they could creep into my consciousness. I scarcely could wrap my head around what was happening. My entire being pulsated with desire. She took control, and I silently cursed my leg when I realized that I was not strong enough to flip her over as I so desperately wanted. Oooh Lauren... She felt amazing. Her body against mine. Her mouth on me. She was inside me. I ran my fingers through her blonde hair enthusiastically holding her head between my legs. I sought and found her free hand with my own. I gripped her hand tight, and she paused to look up at me. Her brow furrowed in concern until our eyes locked. She immediately relaxed seeing that nothing was wrong- it was only blissfully right. I had just wanted to hold her hand. I had experienced good sex before, but this was like nothing I had ever felt. Maybe it was the connection between us, or maybe it was three years of pent up desire suddenly finding its release. All I know for sure is that was one mind blowing orgasm, and I felt every ounce of energy melt out of my body and into Lauren’s waiting hand and mouth when I came.  
Lauren crawled up my length smiling, a look of satisfaction on her face. She leaned in and kissed me passionately. I pulled her close to me. We were both completely speechless. I ran my hands down her body and slipped fingers between her legs with my strong thigh behind them. I felt her warmth, she was so ready for me. I dipped three fingers inside of her and enveloped her lips in a passionate kiss. She rocked back and forth against my fingers and leg moaning with pleasure. We stared into each other’s eyes. I withdrew my hand and grabbed her tight ass squeezing her and pulling her up as I slid down beneath her. She understood and settled with her knees on either side of my face as I dove into her seeping center. Her taste was intoxicating. I entered her deeply with my tongue, moving in and out rhythmically. I felt her legs tense and her body began to jerk with pleasure. “Oh Bo!” she screamed. I knew she was close, and I wasn’t sure which of us had waited longer for this moment. I gently sucked her swollen clit into my mouth and brought her to body shuddering release with the gentle, yet relentless flick of my tongue. 

XXX

I could barely do anything but collapse beside Bo after the orgasm that she had just visited upon me. I curled up next to her still shivering with aftershocks as she slid her arm around me and pulled the covers up over our naked, sated bodies. I awoke to a warm ray of sunlight spilling across my face. I smiled finding myself still wrapped in Bo’s arms. She stirred slightly as I carefully slid out of her embrace, but she did not awake. She was recovering from a major wound after all. Perhaps we should not have gotten so physical so soon, I thought with a pang of guilt. Finding Bo’s robe hanging off a hook on her bedroom door, I slipped out into the kitchen to search for a coffee pot. Hamster jumped up on the counter and charged my hand with his big furry orange head. Bo talked more about Hamster than anything else in her life besides her cases and her Camaro. I stroked his whiskers and greeted him by name. I was rewarded with a purr- it seemed Hamster found me to be acceptable. I found his food in the pantry and topped up his bowl. After locating the coffee pot and putting on a strong batch to brew, I made my way to the bathroom to freshen up. 

XXX

“Burrr,” I felt chilled and pulled the covers up around me as I found myself naked and alone in bed. “Lauren?” I called out. I felt a rush of sadness at the thought that she may have left already. I was seized by fear suddenly- what if she regretted last night? Was it too much, too fast? “Good morning beautiful,” Lauren’s voice drifted through the partially opened door from the hallway. As she pushed the door ajar, my breath caught in my throat at the sight of her. “My god, you’re beautiful,” I said. She blushed and climbed across the bed to snuggle up next to me. “I put some coffee on and fed Hamster,” she said through a radiant smile. I felt the tension fall out of my body and the warmth of my love for her spread all over. I could not imagine feeling happier, but I also knew that no matter how perfect this moment was, real life and the ramifications of our fairytale night together were about to slap me upside the head.  
We had spent the morning leisurely drinking coffee and staring at each other with sappy smiles plastered across our faces. I was grateful for the largely silent, blissful bubble of intimacy that we created. I think we both wanted the perfection of the moment to last as long as possible. I jerked my head up at the sound of clattering dishes intruding upon my reverie. “Hamster!” I shouted with mild annoyance. “I am sorry, Lauren- Hamster has clearly forgotten his manners,” I grinned apologetically as I rose to see about the mess the oversized orange tabby was making in the kitchen. “It’s ok, Bo,” Lauren said. She also stood up. “I should probably go. I need to stop by the office this afternoon before I plow through some serious laundry at home.” She frowned seeing my face fall. I couldn’t help it, I felt so disappointed at the thought of her leaving. “Bo,” she moved towards me taking my hands into hers and looking earnestly into my eyes, “We need to talk about this. We need to talk about what this amazing night that we shared means, but I need time to process first.” I smiled weakly. I knew she was right. We were both lawyers- we needed to analyze the situation and negotiate what meaning would emerge from our passionate confessions and indiscretions. Only, I really just wanted to act on pure instinct- I wanted to take her in my arms and ask her to marry me and never leave. “Bo?” Lauren was staring at me hard. I had gotten lost in my thoughts, and I felt the heat of embarrassment creep up my neck. I smiled at her to let her know it was ok. “I’m sorry, Lauren. I was just thinking about what you said. I know you are right.” She leaned in to kiss me softly before getting dressed and leaving. She promised to call me later. 

XXX

Sunday afternoon, I found the office mostly deserted, which was a comfort. I did not want to see anyone. I wanted to be alone to replay the events of the last twenty-four hours and try to begin to sort through my thoughts and feelings. I felt so anxious and overwhelmed all of a sudden. I just need to prep my docket for tomorrow and get my head back in the game for work this week, I thought aloud. “You know if you need to take some time off, I can cover you docket tomorrow and we will work out the rest. You don’t have any trials set soon, do you?” asked Patrick, poking his head around the corner. “Patrick! I didn’t know you were here,” I exclaimed. He smiled. “Bo texted me and asked me to cover the couple of returns that she has on the docket tomorrow, so I came by to check out the files.” “Bo texted you?” I asked, hoping he didn’t notice the nervousness in my voice. Patrick’s eyebrow jumped up slightly, but he responded in an even tone, “Yeah, she is going to take off tomorrow to rest and Tuesday morning in preparation for her first physical therapy session. I told her to take off the whole week, but she keeps stubbornly insisting that she can’t do that to her team,” he smirked and laughed a little. “Bo is no short-timer, eh?” “That she is not,” I smiled. I felt proud of her. Not everyone had what it takes to stick with this profession. Most people wash out in their first couple of years due to the high stress, high caseload, and relatively low pay. “Bo is special,” I almost said to myself. Immediately wishing I had not said that aloud, I glanced at Patrick. He was looking at me curiously. “Yeah, she is, Lauren. So are you. You guys are both assets to the firm, and I am really glad that you are both still alive! I have never heard of a case investigation going that badly. John is going to make us go out with armed investigators from now on, I think.” “What?! That is just an unnecessary waste of resources. What happened was a fluke,” I said. “Well, John was considering only making you lady lawyers go with the investigators, but I set him straight on that idea fast.” Patrick laughed. “I told him your head would explode over some sexist bullshit like that, and we needed your head in the courtroom.” “Thank you for standing up for us lady lawyers,” I drawled sarcastically. We both smiled. “I will see you tomorrow, Lauren.” “Bye Patrick,’ I said.

It wasn’t until Monday night that I really settled down to think through this situation that I had created by confessing my love for Bo. I had called her Sunday night. We exchanged pleasantries, we were both a little shy with each other. Bo had told me she loved me before we hung up. I had chickened out and replied that I could not wait to see her again. I was glad to have gotten through Monday with a sense of normalcy, it settled my mind. I kicked my feet up on the balcony of my apartment and leaned back in my chair looking up at the stars. I bet you can see the stars a little better out at Bo’s house, I thought aloud. I lived in a modern apartment downtown. Bo had recently bought a little house not too far outside of downtown, but removed some from the lights and bustle. My whole body warmed as I eased into the memory of holding her by her front door. Our first kiss… she had told me that I was the love of her life. I told her that I was hers. I laughed a little- I cannot believe how incredibly sappy and romantic I was acting. Who am I? Lauren Lewis is no sappy, soft romantic! I am a ball busting lawyer- smart and calculating. But then there was the way Bo made me feel. That electric connection from the first time we ever met and the butterflies that she consistently inspired even after three years of working together. I wasn’t ashamed that I broke down and confessed my feelings for her, but did this mean that I was ready to buy her a ring or rent a Uhaul. Ugh- the lesbian stereotypes and jokes that we will have to endure at the office and in the courthouse would already be bad enough. We needed to take it slow- hit the reset button and go on dates like normal people. This way we could ease our colleagues into the idea, and I could slow down the inevitable life changes that are certain to accompany our new relationship. I did love Bo, but I did not like change. Order and planning were how I coped with the stress of the job. Feeling better, now that I had a plan, I was ready to talk to Bo. I only hoped that she would be on the same page.

XXX

I spent Sunday evening and most of Monday in a dreamlike state. I happily relaxed indulging in my memories of Saturday night and Sunday morning with Lauren. I also tended to my wound as instructed and slept a lot. I knew that I needed to get back to work as soon as possible. We all juggled high caseloads, and I could not ask my team to cover my dockets. It wasn’t fair to them or to my clients. I believed strongly in client-centered representation, and the attorney/client rapport with appointed work was even more important, because of the inherent trust issues that plague clients who do not get to choose their attorney. Monday evening I got antsy thinking about all of the clients that I needed to visit out at the jail. I resolved to go back to the office after my physical therapy appointment the next morning as long as the doc said it was ok. Besides, I could absolutely not wait to see Lauren again. I had been disappointed that she did not come back over Sunday night. I normally put up a calm façade, but in reality, I was very emotional and often operated out of my idealism and instincts. Only people who knew me well were acquainted with my passionate side. It made me who I was, but I fought to control it at the same time and often considered it to be a liability. This thing with Lauren was beyond my control now. I had pined away for her like a punch-drunk martyr for three years, and once I let it loose, I was incapable of reeling back in those feelings. I found myself contemplating whether she would be willing to move to my house or if she would insist on a place closer to town. I knew she lived in a modern, stylish apartment. I loved my 1940’s cottage. I began researching the cost of engagement rings. Hamster jumped up on the keyboard of my laptop without warning. “Hey Hampster,” I whined. He looked up at me with what appeared to be a smirk. “Maybe I am getting a little ahead of myself, buddy,” I chuckled. I felt so happy for the first time in years that I could barely contain my joy and excitement for the future. I assumed we would fall into an easy routine of staying at each other’s houses most nights and moving forward fairly seriously, quickly. After all, we knew each other pretty well already. It wasn’t as though we had just met. We had been friends for and colleagues for a few years. It’s true that watching my other colleagues give passionate closing statements did not arouse me like Lauren’s did, but everyone already knew we were pretty close, so what would be the big deal. It is not extraordinary that two very attractive friends and colleagues would fall in love. I smiled thinking about just how remarkably attractive Lauren is. “And she is all mine!” I exclaimed aloud to no one in particular. I felt my desire stir powerfully, and I found myself dialing her number.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hello?” My heart leapt into my throat at the sound of Lauren’s voice on the end of the line. “Hey you,” I said in my best sexy voice before giggling. “Bo, I am glad you called,” Lauren said with a smile in her voice. I asked her how her day was. She told me that she had felt more settled after making it through Monday’s dockets. Lauren’s intensity and focus is legendary, but the down side is the anxiety that plagues her. Countless times I have been on my way out for the night and seen her pacing in her office, mumbling to herself. She is often the first one there and the last to leave. Of course, knowing her to be very controlled and deliberate, I am even more awed by the fact that I found her on my doorstep last Saturday night apparently there with the singular purpose of declaring her love for me. I felt my heart swell in my chest thinking about how incredibly lucky I am to get to experience her that way- so emotional and raw. “Bo?” When she spoke my name I snapped out of my little happy bubble. “Yes, I’m here- I’m sorry I momentarily lapsed into my daydreams about you,” I said smiling. “Why daydream when you can talk to me live?” Lauren teased with a hint of annoyance in her voice. “I just asked whether you would like to go out tomorrow night after work for a drink.” “I would love to! You know, maybe it is silly, because it has only been a day and a half, but I miss you,” I said earnestly.

XXX

“I miss you too, Bo” Lauren said softly. “And I am looking forward to seeing you and to talking about us,” she lied about looking forward to the conversation about their relationship, but she really couldn’t wait to see Bo again. “I cannot wait to gaze into her warm brown eyes,” Lauren thought to herself. Lauren had been studying Bo for three years. With her dark, sensual eyes and perfect womanly body, Bo was stunning, but it was her warmth, charm, and quick wit that Lauren had fallen for. When Bo first came to the office, Lauren was assigned to supervise her for the summer. They had gotten along easily. Bo was attentive and eager to learn, but she exuded an air of confidence and sense of self that was completely devoid of conceit. Most summer interns are either full of themselves for no good reason or timid as hell. Bo’s competence and Lauren’s sheer enjoyment of being around the younger woman had made that summer pass quickly all those years ago. A smile ghosted across Lauren’s lips as she thought back to how surprisingly sad she had felt when Bo left to finish her third year of law school. At the time Lauren had been able to dismiss the feelings Bo evoked as a natural, albeit inappropriate, response to spending a lot of time with a beautiful, intelligent and charming woman like Bo. It certainly wasn’t something Lauren could or should dwell on or encourage, and she had never pursued it, taking pains to be very professional in her interactions with Bo. Not six months later, Bo came back to the office as a clerk during her last semester of law school. Bo had the support of all of the lawyers that she worked with when it came time for John, the Chief Public Advocate, to hire a new attorney. Lauren and Patrick had really advocated for Bo with their boss. Patrick had been practicing law as long as John, and John always listened to Patrick’s counsel. John had also quickly taken to consulting Lauren. She had been practicing for five years, but her wisdom and knowledge were already well respected by all of her colleagues, including the boss. Once Bo passed the bar exam and came on as a fully license attorney, John had assigned her to be the junior attorney on Patrick and Lauren’s team. The office structure consisted of teams of attorneys with varying degrees of experience to work together to cover all of the courts and promote training and growth of the less experienced attorneys. As the junior attorney, Bo was often required to accompany Lauren and Patrick on case investigations and to act as second chair on trial cases. As a result, for the last three years, Bo and Lauren had worked together on cases nearly every day. Lauren had struggled with her attraction to Bo the entire time, even though they both had dated other people over the years. Lauren had come close to telling Bo about her feelings once the year before when Bo was dating a guy named Dyson. Lauren felt a strong pang of jealousy just thinking about that situation. Bo had talked about Dyson all the time. She was damn near starry eyed about him at first. Lauren thought that Dyson was too old for Bo, being several years her senior and too paternalistic in his interactions with Bo, from what Lauren had seen. He treated Bo like she needed to be protected or parented. It was gross to Lauren, but if that was what her friend wanted, then who was she to say anything? Lauren did not believe that she was anything to Bo or that she had reason to hope for more at that time, except for that one day when Bo told Lauren she was going to break it off with Dyson, but Lauren had shied away from Bo then. It was true that Lauren had always felt the mysterious connection to Bo, from that first day that their eyes met. She had often wondered whether Bo felt it too. Sometimes she swore Bo could feel it- it was the way that Bo stared into her eyes a little too long or placed her hand on Lauren’s hand and let it linger while they were talking. Lauren thought back to Bo’s revelation about Dyson, and how she had wanted to badly just to be in a relationship. What if Bo would suddenly realize that she was doing the same thing with Lauren and did not really love her in the same way? Lauren would be devastated. That situation was one of the other reasons why Lauren felt the need to tell Bo that they needed to take it slow. Everything she had said to Bo on Saturday night was true. Lauren felt Bo was the love of her life, but Lauren felt vulnerable and afraid. Bo had the power to break her. Lauren wanted to feel sure about their compatibility as a couple before giving herself to Bo completely. 

XXX

Bo hung up the phone feeling elated. Not only did she get to see Lauren at work the next day, but she would get to spend time alone with her that night too. Bo had been fighting the urge to go over to Lauren’s house each night since they had parted on Sunday afternoon. Bo felt like the moment that they had waited so long for and danced around forever had finally arrived. She slouched down on the sofa with Hamster and let the feeling of joy wash over her. She knew that Lauren had made some decisions about their relationship and probably had come up with some rules or timeline that made sense to her. Bo smirked and thought about how sexy Lauren was when she got all caught up in detailed to-do lists and timelines. Lauren was a thoughtful person who planned everything. She was always well prepared. Bo admired this about Lauren, and she knew that when Lauren told her she was looking forward to talking about their new relationship, that Lauren had developed some ideas about how she thought things needed to go and why. Bo felt a little nervous for a moment- what if Lauren did not want the same things that she wanted? What if Lauren tried to quash the spontaneous, raw passion that had characterized their first night together? Bo’s brows drew together and she frowned. She knew that Lauren was likely to try to reel it in. Lauren’s anxiety would not allow her to recklessly blaze a path to the altar with Bo. Lauren probably felt a little over exposed after Saturday night. After a few moments reflection, Bo ‘s lip curled up into a lopsided smile once more and her heart warmed. She loved Lauren just the way that she is- gorgeous, kind, brilliant, careful, calculating, and cautious. Bo suspected she had seen a side of Lauren on Saturday night that most people would never see or even imagine after knowing Lauren for a lifetime. She steeled herself for what was likely coming, and she was determined to win Lauren’s lasting love, devotion and companionship at a pace that made Lauren feel safe. 

Tuesday morning Bo limped into the office around 11:30. She had been at the physical therapist’s office longer than she anticipated. The first session had been painful, but productive, and her prognosis was excellent. She eased down into the chair behind her desk and glanced at her phone. Twenty missed calls and eighteen voicemails. Ughhh, she goaned. “Hey! You’re back!” Bo looked up in the direction of the perky voice, “Kenzi! How are you?” Bo smiled broadly. She had been worried about how Kenzi was processing the danger of the situation they had faced last on last week’s little fieldtrip. “I’m well- today is actually my first day back too. I had to meet with the Dean of the Law School and my internship professor before they let me come back to work. John met the Dean and my professor yesterday afternoon. I am not allowed to go on any more investigations unless an armed investigator goes with us,” Kenzi smirked as she shared that last bit of information. “That is absurd,” I replied dryly. “I know- I feel bad that I am the excuse John is using to implement this new policy,” Kenzi said. “It’s not your fault, Kenz. I am glad it was me and not you that day! You are the best intern we have had in a long time, and I think it is a good sign that John wants to protect you. He is just investing in the wellbeing of his future employee,” I said with a wink. “I hope so, Bo!” Kenzi replied with enthusiasm. “Let me know if I can help you get caught up with anything,” she added before walking down the hall. I settled into my seat and glanced at the clock. Lauren would still be in court for a while longer. I listened to all of my voicemails and made a priority call back list. My secretary had brought the dockets for the remainder of the week, so I pulled files and got myself organized. I was sad that Lauren hadn’t surfaced yet and it was already 1:00, but it was not uncommon. I grabbed a quick bite to eat in the break room and greeted some other colleagues, before making my way back to my office. I went around the long way so I could pass Lauren’s office, and I was rewarded with the sound of her voice. I felt butterflies in my stomach as I walked into her office. She looked gorgeous- she was wearing my favorite plum colored blouse with her dark gray suit. It was a classic suit, like all of Lauren’s suits, but this one featured a pencil skirt that hugged her hips and accentuated her ass. I felt the stirrings of arousal between my thighs. I was so focused on how it would feel to run my hand up her slim, muscular leg that I didn’t notice she had turned to look at me. Lauren cleared her throat, and I glanced up quickly with the unmistakable look of a kid who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. The smirk on Lauren’s lips betrayed how much she had enjoyed what just happened. “Hi,” I said simply with a huge smile that I could not tone down even if I wanted to. “Bo,” Lauren breathed in a slightly husky tone. We moved towards each other as magnets- immediately and without hesitation. She wrapped her arms around me. I was still hobbling around with a crutch, so I was not able to move as quickly. Upon contact with her body, I felt electricity pulse through me. I let the sensation warm me from head to toe. Just as suddenly as she had embraced me, she broke away, placing her hand on my shoulder. “I am glad to see you,” Lauren said with a smile, before moving towards her desk. I immediately missed her touch and longed to close the door and bend her over the desk. Perhaps sensing my dismay, she looked at me with compassion in her eye and said quietly, “we need to be professional in the office, Bo. You know I long to kiss you too, right?” I nodded and the smile crept back onto my face. “Of course, I understand,” I replied, returning her steady gaze. “Have you given any thought to where you’d like to go tonight?” Lauren asked. “Anywhere with you,” I said. Lauren smiled and said, “I was thinking that we could go to the wine bar on the first floor of my building. It is only a few of blocks from here and if we wanted to talk more at my place, it would not be a big deal.” “Sounds perfect,” I replied. I stood there smiling at her for a few more seconds before making my way back down the hall to my office.

XXX

I could feel her presence even before I turned around in my office. My heart leapt in my chest, and I turned around slowly. I couldn’t help but feel pleased as I caught Bo shamelessly undressing me with her eyes. That woman oozes sexuality, and she wants me. Just watching her watch me stirred my center. Once we greeted each other, I could not help but embrace her. I feel as though we are two ends of an invisible string seeking one another in order to be whole. I just needed to feel her next to me ever so briefly to settle myself, I broke away quickly before any of our colleagues walked by and saw. She agreed easily to the plans I had made for us, and I could tell that she longed to be alone with me, just as I did her. Once she left I drifted off into thought- what if she reacted badly to my ideas about our relationship? What if she feels rejected and pushes me away? I knew Bo would feel more comfortable moving quickly. She is passionate and courageous when she believes in someone or something. I want her to feel confident in my love and devotion to her, but I need to feel comfortable in the pace of things. I have put a lot of thought into what I want to say to her, and I am prepared to compromise. Now that I have the chance to share my life with this amazing woman- a chance that I scarcely allowed myself to dream about- I am not going to ruin it by micromanaging our relationship.


	5. Chapter 5

Bo and I decided to ride together, because I have access to parking for free in my building. Her car would be safe in the employee lot, and I was hoping that if everything went well, maybe she would stay. Maybe it is hypocritical to tell my new girlfriend that I want to take it slow and then invite her to stay the night, but I can’t help myself. I have laid awake nights wishing I was lying in her arms. It is as though once having indulged in physical contact, my body now cried out to be reconnected with hers. Everything about what I was thinking and feeling swirled in my mind as I pulled into the parking garage at my building. Bo reached over and laid her hand on my leg and smiled at me. She is such a comforting presence. I hope she didn’t sense the tension in my body. I don’t want her to misinterpret my intentions. As we walked the short distance to the wine bar, Bo discretely wrapped her pinkie finger around my index finger squeezing gently before letting her hand fall softly away from mine. I turned to look at her. She was gazing at me intently- her beautiful eyes seemed to be speaking to me. She was worried that I would feel uncomfortable walking down the street holding hands, so she had found another way to touch me in a way that made me feel special and comfortable at the same time. We took a booth near the back in a dimly lit corner where we would be removed from the livelier happy hour crowd. After receiving our beverages and talking about our respective days, I decided it was time to talk. “Bo, I have spent a lot of time thinking very seriously about us since the amazing night that we shared last weekend,” I began. I was staring at a spot on the table between us. I didn’t dare looking into her eyes, not yet. “I am beyond excited for what the future may hold for us, but I want to take things slow,” I mumbled the last part, almost losing my resolve. I glanced up into her eyes cautiously. She was staring back at me with a small smile on her face. She reached her hand across the table and covered my hand with her own. “I have been thinking a lot about us, too, and I would be lying if I said that I had envisioned a progression for our relationship that could be categorized as slow,” Bo smirked and her eyes twinkled. She continued,” But you know Lauren, the thing is that I know you. I realized that you would probably not feel comfortable moving quickly, and what I want more than anything is just to be with you. I want you however I can have you, and we can move at whatever pace makes you comfortable.” She squeezed my hand and started to withdraw her own back across the table. I reached out and caught her wrist. “You take my breath away,” I said. I felt so much in that moment, it was hard to do anything other than sit there gazing into her eyes and holding onto her wrist for dear life. I felt relief and joy and excitement all mixed up with lust. I swallowed hard as tears of joy betrayed me by gathering in my eyes. Bo’s face fell, “Lauren, what’s wrong. Was it what I said?” She looked so worried as she spoke. She shifted my hand into her own, and I saw the faintest mark from where I had held her wrist so tightly. “No, no… Bo nothing is wrong. I just am so emotional… so happy,” I answered almost in a whisper as I felt heat rise in my cheeks and cast my eyes back down on the spot on the table. “Hey…” Bo said softly, “look at me Lauren.” I looked up slowly. The look on Bo’s face was full of love and I saw her own eyes glistening slightly. “This is very emotional for us both. What do you say we go up to your apartment, and I’ll cook you dinner. No pressure and no other people just you and me and some sustenance,” Bo said with a sweet smile. I happily nodded my head in agreement. After paying our bill, we made our way up to my apartment on the fifth floor. Bo had been over once or twice in the past, but it was always because I forgot something and we were going out to the jail or to investigate. I was nervous about showing her my home, but also excited. I kept playing over the conversation at the wine bar. I had this whole speech prepared about why it was such a good idea to take things slowly and allow our relationship to move forward gradually, but in the end, I didn’t feel the need to say any of it. Bo had understood how I would feel before I even had the chance to tell her, so I didn’t need to explain it or sell it to her. She just understood and accepted my feelings. I smiled to myself. I knew that she was extraordinary, but if I am being honest, I did not expect her to be able to understand me so well or to be so selfless and mature about the situation. After all, Bo is a few years younger than me and the only other serious relationships that she has ever had were with some girl back in college and the fiasco with Dyson last year. Maybe I needed to rethink my hesitation to move forward at more than a snail’s pace. If Bo could sacrifice her own relationship agenda, which probably would involve us moving in together next month, then I could throw a little caution to the wind. “You seem lost in thought, beautiful,” Bo whispered in my ear as she leaned down close to me. I was sitting on the sofa while she had been rifling through the pantry to find a suitable meal option. I reached my hand up to cup her cheek and pulled her face to mine. Our lips met tentatively, sweetly before I slid my hand around the back of her head and pulled her in to deepen the kiss. I eagerly accepted her tongue in my mouth as we made out passionately for several minutes before she pulled away. She had a blissful grin on her face. She looked radiant. I knew in that moment that I didn’t have any doubts about her- not really, and I probably never did. I was busy worrying about what I should be thinking instead of listening to my heart and my soul. They were singing the same tune, and it was a song of devotion to Bo.

XXX

“I love you, Lauren,” I said after I broke away from our impromptu make out session to shift my weight off my injured leg. “I want nothing more than to be with you, to share the air you breathe, to be allowed to touch you, to hold you, to make love to you,” I gushed earnestly. If I had any damn sense I would not say such things, but I was caught up in the tenderness and passion of her kisses. I needed her to know my heart and to understand my intentions. I didn’t want to scare her off at the same time, so I quickly tried to explain, “whenever you are ready, Lauren. Whenever you want me, I will be here with you. We can go on dates. You can take as much time as you need to decide what you want. Whatever you need is fine. I will be here waiting for you to say the word.” I smiled and looked into her eyes to make sure that I hadn’t scared her. She met my gaze with a fiery look in her eye. This was not a look that I had seen any time other than last Saturday night when I found her on my doorstep just before she confessed her love. “Bo,” she said her voice shaking slightly, “what I need is you. I need you to hold me. I need you to touch me. I need you to make love to me. I need you to hold my hand in the park and spend quiet evenings at home watching movies. I need you to be the first person I see in the morning and the last person I see at night. I need you to know that I want you to be the one. I want you to be the love that lasts a lifetime.” I couldn’t stop the tears of joy from rushing down my cheeks after that speech. I did not see that coming from my reserved, cautious love. I didn’t know what had changed between the wine bar and now, but I was overjoyed that it did! She pulled me close again and we kissed with a hunger, with a near desperate need to be joined together. Lauren took my hand and led me to her bedroom. Only stopping for air occasionally, her lips never left mine as we fumbled with one another’s clothing. Having kicked off my pants and dropping her skirt to the floor, I disengaged her mouth and ran my hands down her sides caressing her breasts on my way to hooking my thumbs through her panties and tugging them down to her feet. I pushed her back gently onto the bed and knelt before her with my knees on the floor. I pulled her legs up over my shoulders and she wrapped her legs around my neck as I licked and nipped at the inside of her soft, toned thighs. She moaned my name, her voice thick with desire. I licked up the length of her slick, warm center. She was oozing her desire for me, and I lapped at her juices before sucking her engorged clit into my mouth. I slowly applied pressure as I alternated sucking and nibbling on her mound. I slipped myself inside of her- pausing at the shiver of pleasure that I felt travel through her body into mine. I rocked my fingers deeply inside her never letting up on the attention to her sensitive nub. I felt her legs shaking and heard her breathing grow erratic, as she grew close to release. I rubbed her outer thigh with my free hand and rocked into the motion of her hips grinding her body down against my face. I kept the pressure firm and steady as her muscles tightened around my fingers, I helped her ride out her orgasm as long as I could slowing my licking and thrusting. She cried out my name and collapsed into the bed. I gently withdrew from her body and climbed up off of my knees with some difficulty. She reached her hands under my arms and pulled me up on top of her. We wrapped our arms around each other and dove into the most passionate kiss I had ever experienced in my life. Lauren Lewis was my home- in her I felt whole and content. 

XXX

I poured every emotion into the kiss as we held each other tight after Bo made love to me. My body shook in her arms as we kissed deeply and aftershocks from my orgasm reverberated through my being. As I recovered strength, I flipped Bo onto her back and straddled her hips. I rocked against her body while kissing her neck and sliding my tongue up behind her ear. She shivered and groaned with pleasure. Making love to Bo was like nothing else I had ever experienced. Not only was she the most exquisite woman I had ever beheld, but the sensation of her skin against mine was intoxicating. My skin tingled with the electricity between us. I marveled at the way she responded to my touch. Her whole body was shaking beneath me with anticipation. Not one to disappoint nor to tease, I ran my hands down her chest lingering on her full breasts before I leaned down and accepted one perfectly rigid pink nipple into my mouth. I rolled her nipple between my teeth gently tugging and sucking at her. She ran her hands down my back arching up into me with pleasure. Leaving a trail of kisses across her abdomen I lavished her other nipple with the same treatment before making my way down between her legs. I stroked her clit with the flat of my tongue in long lingering strokes earning a moan and “you feel so good, baby,” Bo hissed breathlessly. I smiled into her center as I penetrated her with my tongue. I thrust with my tongue lapping up her desire and reveling in the moment. Feeling her body rock with increased intensity, I could tell she needed me to give it to her harder. My tongue strode up to her swollen, aching nub and I took her inside my mouth as I slid my fingers inside of her. She cried out with pleasure as I quickened the pace of my tongue and increased the force behind my hand fucking her with everything I had. It was not long before she cried out, “Lauren!” and rode through the convulsions of a deep, slow moving orgasm. I stayed inside her and stroked her gently with my tongue until she gave up the tension in her body and melted into the bed. She reached for me, and I went to her. “Bo, my love,” I spoke into her neck as I snuggled into her body. We were wrapped up in one another. “Stay with me tonight. Tomorrow, I can come home with you. I know you don’t like to leave Hamster alone.” She smiled so brightly gazing at me with adoration and holding me tight. “I never wish to be parted from you,” I whispered into her ear before drifting off to sleep in her strong arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for the reviews and kudos! I am sorry it took me a bit to update. Please enjoy the new chapter and let me know what you think.

One Month Later

“Hello love,” Bo said as she placed her hand on the small of Lauren’s back to get her attention. “Mmm, Bo,” Lauren purred. “How has your day been? Did you hear that new murder case went to Division I instead of our team, after all?” Bo asked. “Yes, and I am so glad, because I do not want to pick up another murder case right now,” Lauren replied. Bo looked down, brows creased, “Patrick still thinks that I shouldn’t be handling the most serious cases on my own, but if he hadn’t taken me off of the homeless camp case with you, then I would have been ready,” Bo said with a frown. 

Lauren turned to face Bo and cocked her head to the side. “You are an excellent attorney, Bo. Don’t doubt yourself for a minute. You just need to get more trial experience before you take on a case like that. Patrick still expects to closely second chair your first couple of murder cases. It is better for the client and for you that we have such a supportive office. Some public defense offices throw newer lawyers to the proverbial sharks with no guidance and minimal resources. It is unconscionable.” 

“I know baby,” Bo said with a grin. “And anyway, it’s Friday night. What do you say we stop talking shop and get out of here? I want to take you out and show you off tonight.” Lauren smirked at her girlfriend and leaned in for a quick peck on her cheek. “You want to show me off, huh? What exactly did you have in mind?’ Lauren asked. 

“Let’s go out to Vibe. I love that place,” Bo said excitedly. “Aww Bo you know I am not the club-going type,” Lauren whined. “Come on, Lo- Vibe is the best gay bar in town. It won’t kill you to shake your sexy ass with me to some high quality electronic dance music. You know I am not into going out like this much anymore, but I still like to go a few times a year and get it out of my system. Besides, we haven’t really gone out together since we have been dating except to restaurants. Also, Kenzi invited us, and I don’t want to let her down,” Bo said with a hopeful look. 

“Kenzi wants us to go with her to a gay bar?” Lauren asked. “Yeah, she said that a group of her friends from the law school are all going, because they feel more free to let loose and have a good time when most of the men in the place aren’t paying any attention to them,” Bo said. Lauren laughed and acquiesced. “Fine I’ll go, but I’m not staying out all hours. We aren’t law school co-eds anymore, Ms. Dennis.” Lauren said with a smirk as she reached over and suggestively pulled her finger across Bo’s cheek and lips. 

“Holy hell woman, you know the effect you have on me,” Bo husked before suddenly taking Lauren’s finger in her mouth and sucking lightly. Kenzi burst out laughing from the doorway and exclaimed, “for the love of gods ladies! Do you think you can make it out of the office first before you start sucking on one another?” Lauren flushed scarlet and Bo laughed out loud. “Hey Kenz,’ Bo said. “My oh so suckable girlfriend here just agreed to go to Vibe with you tonight, so please try not to embarrass her any more than I already do.” They all laughed as Lauren play slapped Bo’s arm. “We will meet you at the door at 10, Kenzi,” Lauren said before ushering Bo towards the elevators.

Later that night

“May I see your id, ma'am?” Lauren glanced at the bouncer in amusement as she presented her license for inspection. She and Bo had enjoyed a romantic dinner at a small French restaurant in Bo’s neighborhood before changing into club-worthy apparel and coming back downtown to meet Kenzi. Lauren smiled as she thought back on how she and Bo had almost not made it out because Bo could not keep her hands off Lauren while they were getting ready to go out. “Pray tell what that mischievous grin is about, my love?” Bo asked with a knowing smirk as she ran her hand down Lauren’s mostly backless blouse coming to rest on her girlfriend’s impressive ass. 

Lauren just laughed and kissed Bo on the cheek. “Come on y’all, the first drag show is starting!” Kenzi practically squealed as she grabbed Bo and Lauren’s wrists and pulled them into the club. Bo and Lauren met all of Kenzi’s law school friends once inside. They enjoyed the drag show in good humor while the little collection of straight girls whined about the performers looking better than they ever will. Then they laughed while the nervous girls giggled their way up to the front of the line to tuck a dollar into their favorite performer’s cleavage. After the show was over Kenzi, who was on her fourth rum and coke, dragged them into the large section of the club where the DJ and dance floor were set up. 

Bo went up to the bar to get another white wine for Lauren and blue moon for herself. While she waited she glanced back at Lauren who was still out in the middle of the dance floor with Kenzi and her friends. Bo’s heart swelled with love and pride watching Lauren. She was effortlessly graceful and sexy even outside of her element. Lauren had put up a fight about actually dancing until Bo got a few glasses of wine in her. As Bo watched her now, Lauren was breaking it down with the best of them. Bo impatiently tried to flag down the bartender after a while, but the place was slammed and the attractive men were getting top billing with the bartender. 

Bo turned back around when she felt a tug on the hem of her shirt. It was Kenzi. “Hey Bobo! What is taking you so long? Some other hot chick is trying to move in on your territory because you left Hotpants all alone out there all this time.” “What are you talking about?” Bo said whirling around searching the crowd again for Lauren. Sure enough there was brunette doing everything she could to grind on Lauren’s ass. Bo felt jealousy course through her system as she saw the woman snake her arm around Lauren’s torso dangerously below her waist. Bo growled for Kenzi to get a blue moon and a glass of chardonnay on her tab and stormed off towards the offensive interloper.

As Bo approached she saw Lauren trying to pry the brunette’s hands off of her with a distressed look on her face. Bo walked up to where the brunette and Lauren were with such presence that the brunette looked up annoyed that someone was trying to interrupt. “She’s mine!” Bo shouted at the startled woman. “Get your fucking hands off of her before I make you take them off,” she growled at the woman. “Calm down Bo,” Lauren said even though her tone betrayed the relief she felt that the other woman had relinquished her grip. Evony stared up and down Bo's body with a heated gaze taking in Bo's tight black leather pants and busty low cut shimmery blouse. “The name is Evony, and I must say that you are fucking hot when you’re all jealous and angry,” the brunette husked slinking one hand down Bo’s chest. 

Before her hand made it to Bo’s breasts, Lauren slapped her arm off. Don’t fucking touch my girlfriend!” She yelled. Bo, Evony, and Kenzi who had just walked up with their drinks all looked at Lauren incredulously. “What?!” Lauren exclaimed. She grabbed the glass of wine out of Kenzi’s hand and chugged it before turning her attention back to Evony. She put her arm around Bo and said in her most commanding court voice, “This brilliant, kind, considerate, sexy, and beyond gorgeous woman right here is going to be my wife, so you better keep your grubby hands off of her!” 

Evony just smirked at them and turned on her heel sashaying away with a dismissive waive of her hand. Bo pulled Lauren in for a heart stopping kiss right there in the middle of the dance floor. When they broke apart for air the people around them applauded and Kenzi excitedly smacked Lauren on the ass. “That was amazing, Hotpants!” Kenzi exclaimed. Lauren was so flustered that she didn’t even bother protesting her intern smacking her in the ass and calling her hotpants. The only thing that mattered to her in the moment was Bo, and Bo’s reaction to Lauren’s declaration that sounded a lot like an ill planned proposal.  
“I love you, Hotpants,” Bo whispered before smiling into another kiss, “and I will be holding you to that!” She said with a wink. Lauren relaxed into Bo’s embrace. “Take me home my future wife,” Lauren said softly into Bo’s ear. Bo took her hand, and they said their goodbyes to Kenzi and her friends.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all- thanks for all of the encouraging reviews and kudos! As always, let me know what you think of this latest chapter.

Five Months Later

Lauren walked briskly into the back hallway of the courthouse. As she rounded the corner she found what she was looking for, or rather who. Lauren patted Kenzi on the back. “Are you ok, Kenz?” A tear ran down Kenzi’s face. “Yeah, thanks- that was just harder than I thought it would be.” Lauren smiled apologetically, “I know. It is hard when your client gets revoked and sent to prison, but you did an excellent job advocating for her.” Kenzi frowned, “Maybe Lauren, but now that woman’s children are going to be taken into State’s custody.” 

Lauren sighed deeply. “Kenzi, if there was ever any chance of winning that probation violation hearing, then I would not have allowed you to handle it. You must understand that our client has been violated and reinstated four other times before now. At some point people run out of chances no matter how talented their lawyer or how much the lawyer cares or even how sad the consequences are.” I let you handle that hearing because it is great experience for you, and because I knew that you would do an excellent job for the client. The client deserved your best effort, and that is what she got, but she knew how that hearing was going to play out. The last time she was in on a violation, the judge told her it was her last chance.”

Kenzi sniffled a little more before asking, “So, I really did a good job? I didn’t mess that up?” Lauren smiled at her. “You really did a great job, Kenzi. You were confident and compelling. You were much more poised than most law students who practice under supervision in circuit court. Didn’t you hear the court officers and other lawyers telling you that you did a good job on your way out?” Kenzi smiled back, “Yeah that meant a lot.” “Well good,” Lauren replied, “now let’s go finish our other docket downstairs so we can meet Bo and Patrick for lunch.”

Seven Hours Later

“Bo?” Lauren called out as she pushed open the door to Bo’s house. “Well hello Hamster, I am so glad to see you again too,” Lauren said brightly as Bo’s giant orange tabby rammed his head into her leg at full speed. “Where is your gorgeous momma?” Lauren bent down and scratched Hamster behind the ears. Just then Bo called to her from the kitchen, “Lauren, is that you?” Bo walked around the corner and broke into a wide smile as she watched her girlfriend talking softly to her cat and scratching behind his ears. “Hamster, you are such a turncoat!” Bo chided playfully. 

“Hamster can’t help that he has superior taste in women,” Lauren said with a laugh as she looked up and caught sight of Bo for the first time that evening. “Wow, baby!” Lauren said after collecting her jaw off the floor. Bo was leaning against the doorframe with a sexy smirk on her face. She had on a black cocktail dress and four inch heals with her hair swept up. “Hello love,” Bo purred. “I am taking you out to dinner, and we need to get going so that we aren’t late for our reservation.” 

“I am glad I had time to stop by my apartment to freshen up and change before coming over,” Lauren said. “As much as I wanted to surprise you, I knew you’d be uncomfortable if I didn’t give you fair warning to dress for dinner before I left the office,” Bo smirked. She was pleased with herself for learning how to anticipate Lauren’s concerns before they became a problem. Her beloved did not like most surprises, because she felt most happy and comfortable when she was prepared. Bo went back to her bedroom to grab her jacket and clutch and then they left hand in hand.

At the Restaurant

Bo and Lauren were seated by one of the large windows overlooking the river. The table was lit by candles and hundreds of small sparkling white string lights running around the rustic beams and exposed ductwork on the ceiling. The ambiance of the place was exactly what Bo had been aiming for when she picked it out. The restaurant was sophisticated but intimate and not at all stuffy- kind of like Lauren, Bo thought. “I love this place almost as much as I love that mischievous smile, Bo,” Lauren said as she reached across the table and took one of Bo’s hands into hers. “Thank you for bringing me to this restaurant. I have only heard good things about it, but this is my first time here.” 

“I am so glad you like it. I wanted to find a special place that could be memorable for us,” Bo said. Lauren thought she saw some extra sparkle in Bo’s eyes tonight as they gazed at one another. After enjoying appetizers, entrees, and the better part of a bottle of wine, the server announced the dessert menu. Bo excused herself to the ladies room encouraging Lauren to select a dessert. Lauren settled happily on the lavender vanilla crème brulee to share. The evening had been perfect. She and Bo were relaxed and enjoying one another’s company, so why not indulge in a little crème brulee before going home to really have dessert, Lauren thought with a naughty smirk.

A few minutes later Bo returned to the table. Lauren filled her in on her dessert selection. Bo nodded distractedly. She seemed fidgety all of a sudden, Lauren noticed. Lauren was about to inquire about the brunette’s change in demeanor, but the sound of a string quartet filled the room. Lauren turned to look and thought the melody, while beautiful, was a bit odd. When she turned back around she found Bo by her side with her hand extended. “Dance with me.” 

Lauren accepted Bo’s hand with trepidation at first. It wasn’t every day they danced in the middle of a restaurant. As she rose and was swept into Bo’s arms Lauren relaxed into the slow, romantic rhythm of Bo’s body next to hers. Marveling at how perfectly they fit together, Lauren leaned her cheek against Bo’s. In that moment, she did not care that they were the only two people dancing to the strangest arrangement she had ever heard a string quartet perform. The rest of the world faded away when she and Bo were together. 

Lauren spoke softly into her girlfriend’s ear, “Even before we got together, you always led me on the most wonderful little adventures. I think that is how I first realized that I was falling for you. You challenged me and encouraged me to stretch beyond my comfort zone. It has always been because of your unwavering faith in me that I had the confidence to go along with your sometimes questionable ideas. At some point I realized that I would follow you anywhere, and I will, Bo. Forever.” 

Bo responded by capturing Lauren’s lips in a deep, sensual kiss. When Bo pulled away she led Lauren back towards their table and whispered, “I’m so glad you feel that way.” Then she reached for a small black box that was just inside her clutch and turned back to Lauren with the most radiant smile Lauren thought she had ever seen.

Lauren saw the black box and as the shock and excitement of what was happening tore through Lauren’s body, Bo took Lauren’s hands gently into her own. Gazing intently into Lauren’s eyes, Bo said, “Lauren Lewis, you are the most brilliant, beautiful, thoughtful, kind, and generous woman I could ever hope to meet. You are my sun, moon, and stars- my world, and the sole owner of my heart. Every day these past six months has been the happiest day of my life. Just by being you, you make me continually fall even deeper in love with you. I want to spend every day for the rest of my life showing you how much I love you and endeavoring to make you happier even than you make me, which will be no small feat,” Bo said with a wink. 

“Lauren, my heart and soul belong to you and always will. Please do me the honor of being my wife.” As Bo finished her speech, Lauren stood gazing at Bo clutching her free hand tightly with glistening tears threatening to fall. Bo felt jittery with excitement and nerves but managed to offer the platinum band with a single tastefully generous princess cut diamond for Lauren’s inspection. Lauren’s eyes never left Bo’s. “Nothing would make me happier than to be your wife. So, Yes!” Lauren said giggling slightly while a few tears of joy streaked down her face. 

Bo caressed Lauren’s cheek, brushing away the tears. Lauren leaned into Bo’s touch, as Bo gently pulled Lauren’s face to hers until their lips met. Their kiss was heavy with passion though chaste and gentle. When they parted and the world faded back in around them Bo slipped the ring on Lauren's finger. It was a perfect fit. “It is beautiful, Bo.” Lauren said admiring the ring. 

Bo watched as Lauren arched her brow and looked back over towards the quartet. “Am I hallucinating, or is that quartet playing an arrangement of club music?” Lauren asked. A crooked, albeit huge grin spread across Bo’s face. “I hoped you would recognize the tune. That is the strings version of the song that was playing at the club months ago when you accidentally, kinda sorta proposed to me!” Bo said chuckling by the time she finished speaking. 

Lauren laughed and pulled Bo into her arms, capturing her fiance’s lips in a fiery kiss. When they parted again, Lauren whispered into Bo’s ear, “I am yours, Bo- body, mind, and soul.” Bo’s hand slid down and grasped Lauren’s. “What do you say we take that crème brulee to go?” Bo said in a low suggestive tone. Lauren smirked and replied, “My thoughts exactly.”


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue  
Lauren reached over and stroked Bo’s thigh softly as they drove down the highway. Lauren looked out over the ocean as they sped down the coast and let out a contented sigh. She was married to the love of her life, and had been happily so for the past ten years. They were in California celebrating their anniversary, and Lauren couldn’t help but think back on the day they wed.

They had wanted a quiet affair at the courthouse that brought them together. Bo’s favorite judge had agreed to preside. Theirs was one of the first LGBT weddings in town once it had become legal in their state. Lauren smiled wide remembering how her breath had caught in her throat when she first saw Bo in her dress.

She was radiant in a long, elegant white gown. The dress had a deep v neck exposing the perfect amount of cleavage and it hugged Bo’s delicious curves while flaring slightly in a simple A line down to the floor. Lauren herself had donned a vintage inspired floor length gown with lace overlay that wrapped up around her neck leaving her shoulders exposed. It was fitted closely to her frame and accentuated her toned arms, long, elegant neck, and tall, lithe body. 

Both of their families were in attendance along with Patrick and their other good friends and close colleagues. They chose not to be “given away,” but rather entered the courtroom together arms linked. Their ceremony was a public statement and recognition of their choice to bind their lives together and as a testament to their abiding love, devotion, and commitment to one another. It was simple and short, but a very emotional experience for Lauren and Bo as well as their family and friends. 

Lauren laughed thinking about what Bo’s father had said to her right after the ceremony when they were all headed off to the reception. He pulled Lauren aside and gave her a big hug before stepping back and placing one hand on her shoulder with a serious look on his face he said, “I could not have parted with her for anyone less worthy.” After a second, that bright smile that Bo had inherited broke across his face and they both laughed at the Pride and Prejudice reference. 

“What are you thinking about, babe?” Bo asked glancing over upon hearing Lauren laugh. 

“I was just remembering our wedding and your dad pulling me aside after the ceremony to make his Pride and Prejudice reference,” Lauren replied.

Bo laughed. “Well after that first dinner we had with my parents where you three sat around talking about your favorite Jane Austen novels and film adaptations for two hours, you could hardly expect him to resist!” Lauren grinned happily at her wife. “I know- it was priceless. Anyway, I have always thought it a good thing that your parents and I have things in common besides our unconditional love for you.” 

Bo shook her head up and down, “Agreed. That is why I sent you to talk them into keeping Charlotte and Ethan for two weeks so we could take this trip, and not only did they agree to look after them, they have taken the kids to Orlando without us.” Bo finished with a bit of a pout. 

“Come on baby, I told you that I will take you to the Harry Potter theme park another time. You aren’t seriously disappointed are you?” Lauren asked a shadow passing over her face momentarily. Bo laughed loudly and pulled Lauren’s hand up to her lips. “Disappointed to get two uninterrupted weeks with the love of my life and no rambunctious children to prevent me from having my way with you at all hours of the night and day?!” Bo replied incredulously, “Absolutely not, Lo. I feel guilt-free because I know the kids are having an amazing time, and beyond happy to be with you touring the vineyards. Of course, you know I would be happy anywhere with you though, right?”

Lauren glanced over at Bo, who was smiling brightly with one hand on the steering wheel and the other hand now resting on Lauren’s thigh. “I know, and I will always be at home wherever you are,” Lauren replied softly. After a quiet moment of contentment passed between them, Lauren continued admiring her wife’s countenance and reached over to cover Bo’s hand on her thigh. “Bo, you are every bit as beautiful now as you were the day we married, love.” Lauren said leaning over to place a light kiss on the brunette’s cheek.

Bo flashed her wife that wide, dimpled smile that made Lauren melt even after all these years together. “Happy Anniversary, my love. You are more amazing and beautiful to me with each passing year. You make me happier than anyone could ever hope to be,” Bo replied with a wink before quickly turning her attention back to the open road ahead of them as they drove off into the sunset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading my first attempt at fanfiction. It is an over the top sappy and ridiculous story, so I gave it a fittingly clichéd ending. This story is certainly no display of talent or literary prowess, but isn’t it nice sometimes when everything works out so wonderfully? Anyway, I obviously think so, and I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought, if you feel like it. Best wishes for all of you! Avidreader


End file.
